


Your Perfect Scent

by Revir



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU A/B/O, Alpha Liam, Alpha Louis, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beta Niall, Beta Zayn, Bonding, Bottom Zayn, Friends to Lovers, Knot, Knotting, Louis Harry Niall Are mostly only mentioned, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Harry, Omega Zayn, One Shot, Rimming, Rut, Rutting, Smut, Soulmates, Top Liam, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 18:06:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7184627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revir/pseuds/Revir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn Malik. 17 years old. Still in high school. Have three younger sisters and is a member of the popular group in his school. Good athlete, though not in fact one, and incredibly beautiful. Tall and fit with protruding collarbones, memorable and long eyelashes. Full lips and sparkling brown eyes, accompanied by black raven hair. With an extremely high success rate in life. He was everything that anyone could dream of. Everything a Beta can rival another Beta and even an Alpha... </p><p>     Only if Zayn was a real Beta, his life would be perfect. But it wasn't perfect and never will be, because in reality Zayn was an Omega.</p><p>    Or Zayn is Omega, but pretends to be Beta and is in love with his best friend, Liam, who is in love with another Omega. Omega he had never met, but love the Omega's scent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Perfect Scent

**Author's Note:**

> There is some things you need to know about this story.
> 
> 1 It can be better, but I really can't write it anymore. I writed it more than 2 months and I have other works to finish. So I am sorry.  
> 2 It is my first one shot and it is not very good, because of that.  
> 3 English is my second language so there may be gramar mistakes or something like that. I am sorry. And also I know that somethimes the words are poor on places, but I started to forget words on my language and it is just hard to put it in english when I can't remember what word I am looking for. Example for that- 'said' is used too much.  
> 4 I like to write LONG sentences. And there is for sure wrong punctuation because ot that. But I really can't help it. Just it is the way I am. I like long sentences. 
> 
> I still hope you like it and have a nice time reading it. Thank you.

     

 

     Zayn Malik. 17 years old. Still in high school. Have three younger sisters and is a member of the popular group in his school. Good athlete, though not in fact one, and incredibly beautiful. Tall and fit, with protruding collarbones, memorable and long eyelashes. Full lips and sparkling brown eyes, accompanied by black raven hair. With an extremely high success rate in life. He was everything that anyone could dream of. Everything a Beta can rival another Beta and even an Alpha... 

 

     Only if Zayn was a real Beta, his life would be perfect. But it wasn't perfect and never will be, because in reality Zayn was an Omega.

 

     Don't misunderstand Zayn. He loved his life. He loved who he was and what he was, but he really didn't like the attitude of the people to Omegas and even more to male Omegas, and he was just such. Male Omega and Zayn hated the weakness that was given at him by birth.

 

    In his school Omegas weren't many. There were only about 20 Omegas it most certainly girls. Only three of the Omegas were male. Zayn himself, Harry, who was his best friend and the only one who knew who actually was Zayn, only by accident, from years ago when Harry saw Zayn's suppressants prescription, but still and Percy and damn poor Percy. He was the example of Zayn why he have to continue to use neutralizers of scent and suppressants.

 

     If you ask Zayn, the boy was incredibly beautiful. Soft dark brown and shiny hair, delicate, filled with so many emotions blue eyes, delicate cheekbones, little, easily breakable, fit body and thick red lips. If Zayn himself wasn't Omega, most likely he would tried his chances with Percy, but apparently he was one of the few who saw all his beauty behind his status.

 

     But the reallity was different. Everyday the boy was called a whore and tossed around the corridors of the school, been verbally and physically abused by all posible ways that are out there. Left all alone on the fate's mercy just because of his gender and Zayn really hated that, almost as much as Percy.

 

      So sometimes when Zayn witnessed the assault on the boy, he always waved away the bullies under any false excuse. Often saying that he was his and they have no right to touch him, but nobody listened for long, thanks to that Zayn was Beta not Alpha. Zayn could say Percy was his, but just for a bit, just for sex, not love, not respect and even more not to protect him for more than a day or two. But that is how the things worked. Because of that no matter how much Zayn tried, he would never keep him well for long enough.

 

      Harry, tall and fit, with perfect juicy body, long brown hair and big green eyes, with perfect red soft lips, amazing artistic chin, divinity from every possible angle, on the other hand was a happy Omega. Managed to find a partner at an early age and to save himself all these problems because he was bond to one of the powerful Alphas, Louis Tomlinson. A man would never say he was an Alpha, a body smaller than the one of his Omega, his features almost as feminine if it decides to bring the kind of innocent boy using it in a family meetings, again with brown hair, but blue as the sky eyes. An Alpha that was one of the stars of the football team and because of that even Harry's name was forbidden for desecration if you don't want to find yourself beaten to unconsciousness next by a trash can.

 

      But the case of Harry was a real chance. And a huge rarity. He and Louis were long time friends before they present and when it happened, Louis shone with happiness because he was an Alpha and immediately went to Harry, to announce it first to his best friend, but when he saw tears in the eyes of the other boy, he didn't needed a word to understand what was the problem.

 

      Harry always thought that he would be Beta. Everyone thought that of him and when he realized that he's an Omega immediately began to imagine how his friendship with Louis would end. Not because a friendship of this kind was impossible or never happened before, but just because he was filled with too much uncertainty in himself. And even worse. Now as an Omega he would never have a chance to be with Louis. Thinking that Louis was Beta, and Harry was young enought to believe that Beta would never be with a male Omega and it killed him. Because if truth need to be told, Harry always had have a crush on Louis and he always have hoped that they both would be Betas and with time a couple. But then Harry didn't knew that this was everything Louis prayed too. Because Louis was an Alpha, and Harry was Omega and everything just fit together.

 

       In time, it became clear for all of them that they had feelings for each other for a long time, but held them because of fear of destroying their friendship, but when Louis found the crying Harry everything came out openly, and once Louis's rut was pulled from Harry's heat, two and some months later, it was clear that they were born for each other and they didn't wait even a moment more before they mated. But as we said, it was lucky.

 

       So with the ratio of male Omegas in his school, Zayn had two choices. To find Alpha or to hide if he don't want to end up abused and derided. But to find Alpha wasn't so easy, even if he was an open Omega. Alphas rarely gave chance of male Omegas. Usually they used them for sex and cast them, calling them countless devious names. So until he find the perfect Alpha as a Beta or at least go to college, Zayn would hide his true nature. Indeed, life of a coward, but at least a safe life.

 

    Actually Zayn was already pretty sure he had found his dream Alpha, Liam Payne. The boy was perfect in every aspect. High and muscular. Clever and beautiful. Sculpted body, accompanied by a pair burning brown eyes and short brown hair that was always in perfect style. Leather jacket almost always on his shoulders, that gave him an even stronger effect and slight stubble even in this still an early age, 17 as Zayn, showed his Alpha DNA in it is strongest.

 

     Part of the elite, but nice and pleasant. Different according to Zayn. Trying to treat every person equally. Alphas and Betas were treated equally and Omega were with respect and tact, in fact, rarely showing with anything that one Omega is weaker than him. The friendship was always first, second only to the safety of the Omega, when there was a danger nearby.

 

      But of course not always that is been fully true, because in reality the Alpha had two moods with an Omega. Sex and friendship. And Zayn knew it very well. At school the Alpha kept the second mode, in the weekend the first one was more actual, but even then the Alpha surprised everyone with the respect he showed to the accompanying him Omega. Never maltreat and even more never insult them either before, during or after sex, by any way, giving delight on the weaker individual, and even if it happen to see an Omega out of the one night spent together, he never showed disrespect, like most of the other Alphas. Liam was one of the few Alphas, who respected the Omega's decisions. Omegas were treated as equal, though they weren't and Zayn really loved this quality of Liam.

 

     But not only for that Zayn liked Liam or at least not entirely. The boy really liked the real personality of the Alpha. The one that he showed when their group gather together, a group of five, Zayn and his best friends. Harry- The fellow Omega. Louis his Alpha. Niall- the only real Beta and the other Alpha, the dream Aplha- Liam. But he loved his personaslity even more when the two were alone.

 

     In general of the five Liam was his best friend, somehow even before Harry, who was amazing support all the time, and Zayn knew every millimeter of him to perfection. From his look and his interests and his public image to hidden from all other people Liam. And Zayn loved so much of Liam. He loved his laught and the sparkle in his eyes. His gorgeous strong body, that was able to hide his own in, like he is a grain and the mole on his neck, always imagining how he hides it under his love bites. His dumpy jokes and adorable smile, that made him bite his lips everytime so he won't jump on Liam in order to kiss them 'til the end of time.

 

     Zayn loved that they spent most of their free time together, unlike the others they lived in the same neighborhood and it was easy. They studied together and trained together in the gym. They went to parties together and played video games and watched stuped movies most of the friday nights. Shared everything with each other. Everything except Zayn's Omega status. But even then their frendship was really strong, like no other on the world.

 

     And the best part was that they liked the same things: hobbies, clothes, cars, sports, movies, music, even their favorite color and season matches, including all the more banal similarities that person can have with someone else. And on top of that Liam was a true romantic, believer in the soulmate legend. Something Zayn didn't believe much. He never really had any other reason to believe in it than Harry and Louis, so he didn't.

 

     But as much as Zayn liked, even maybe loved, Liam he couldn't do anything about it. Liam was perfect Alpha and Zayn knew that if he was his Alpha he would take care for him more than perfect. If you ask Zayn do he want and why he want Liam, he will tell you one big 'yes' and that he like that Liam is one of the little Alphas that would treat him like his own person, not a sex obedient toy. He would be all romantic with him, taking him on nice dates and looking after his happiness on every single one of them. He would look after Zayn's happiness and in the everyday of their lives. He would leave Zayn to make his own choices and mistakes, not going on him all Alpha-dominance-mood. But even then Zayn was too scared of repudiation that was sure to follow in the moment that the truth came to light. And to reveal and remain alone and friendless was Zayn's biggest fear if anyone ever understand that he is Omega, even when Zayn was sure Harry would always be beside him.

 

      And the fact that Liam would understand without being prepared in advance, was killing Zayn from inside. That day Liam probably would become a storm at it's height with Zayn wringing wet puppy underneath it, and after that would be kicked on the street by everyone. Not to talk about that thanks to his romantic side Liam had already found his dream Omega and even never stoped talking to Zayn about her. Which if Zayn was honest was killing him. Everytime he heard anything about her was like a knife in his chest.

 

        By Liam's words the Omega lived in their neighborhood and smelled incredibly sweet, tempting any sense in the Alpha, but he didn't know how she looks like and he didn't even care. He just wanted to know her or him. But Zayn knew that even with an empty frame, Liam had already found his Omega and it was a matter of time to find and photograph to put in the frame.

 

     And after all of that if there was still something Zayn hated even more of the weakness and the hate about his Omega nature was the heat he was forsed to go through. This thing was fucking irritating and painful, causing him to feel like a whore starved for more and more sex, and that was one hundred percent disgusting for Zayn. He hated feeling thirst for occupancy. He hated that he have to ask someone, anyone with knot, to fuck him. Why he even needed a knot in the first place? It was disgusting and vile as to make him weak and he hated it, but he hated even more that in reality he liked to feel full and wrecked, tossed in the hands of the powerful Alpha, covered with dirty words and soft kisses.

 

    Zayn was, until now, lived only one real knot in his life. A boy from another city, whose family was friends with Zayn's family, and it happened when Zayn went through his first heat, which took him unexpectedly and the boy kinda saved him that day, giving him the most desired and the feeling was unforgettable, but that didn't mean that Zayn must love it, so since then Zayn enjoyed dildo requested or not. 

 

      He also didn't have a proper relationship in months, even years. Relationship meant another person that can discover his lie. It was different than any friendship. It meant kisses and cuddles, and trust, and break up. And he really didn't want to go through any break up. And kisses and the cuddles meant that his boyfriend can sense his true odor and fuck, he didn't risked that. So in the most time he just did a few dates and a one night stands with some hot Beta. 

 

     Another problem that came to his life, thanks to his beloved heats was that he had to lie in school why he miss a whole week every three months. It was really exhausting, but after a while Zayn figured out lie that fits all. Every three months he went to a one week seminar that prepar students for their future, giving them guidelines for success in it. The school respected his initiative and his friends thought he was smart and his family remained unaffected by his heat as much as possible, not like before when they lied that they are visiting relatives and his sisters had to absent from school too. So the lie worked for everyone. Even for him, no matter he gave away a lot of money for a class he never ever visited. God, good they didn't asked him questions after they take their money.

 

     Overall it was a Zayn's life. A big lie, which he hardly covered, but made his daily life much more bearable than reallity would have made it.

 

     But however everything was going to change and it would change sooner than Zayn would want.

 

                                                                         

     Let's start with something small, but important. The beginning of the change for him. The day that Liam found exactly where the scent of his perfect Omega was coming from.

 

     Day was Thursday and was one day before Zayn enter in his heat. That was and the day that Liam had to change his route on the way home back from school, because of work on the whole road, which was closed.

 

      The dark-haired boy wasn't a fan of it, but it was clear that there is no choice and he simply took a circuitous route, when in the middle of his way he caught it in the air. A weak, barely there, but unmistakable for him scent on Omega in her heat. More specifically the scent on his dream Omega in her heat. Well it wasn't really his Omega, but Liam knew the scent. 

 

      He was captured it several times in the neighborhood, but never enough to be able to understand where the Omega lived, but always enough to tell Liam that this is the Omega with capital T. That this Omega have everything he had ever wanted. The smell was strong, sharp, but very pleasant, resembling combination between lemon, tangerine and vanilia with a drop of lotus in it and it was the best thing that Liam had ever smelt. He was ready to kill for that Omega. He didn't even care how the Omega looks like, whether it was a boy or a girl, or older or younger than him. He knew the most important thing. The Omega wasn't marked.

 

      And while he was always dying from inside to know from where comes the scent and talking now the boy wasn't in hurry, Liam decided to follow the scent. 

 

      It was the first time he could feel it so strongly and knowing that is unlikely to happen again, Liam wanted to know whose possession is. Not to mention that the Alpha in him were dying to be with the Omega and even to mark it as his.

 

    So Liam depart even further from his road, following his nose and soon he was on the street where was Zayn's hause and just seconds later he was in front of the house, inhaling the scent deep, trying to control his trembling body and animal instincts. It was fortunate that the Omega wasn't yet in it is heat. Apparently it was before or after, but it wasn't in full swing and Liam was grateful for that, because he hardly would be able to control himself even a second more, and it wasn't worth to create any problems with The Maliks. Liam smiled weakly, who would thought that his Omega was part of Zayn's family. Probably was one of his sisters.

 

      God he hoped it is not Safaa. She was really too young. She just present. Well not so just, but it was soon and yet she was still a child and Zayn would kill him if he touch her. And he definitely wouldn't touch a child, maybe court her with flowers and chocolate, but nothing more until her 17-18 years. But if it wasn't her he wondered why he didn't sense the scent before. He was here almost everyday.

 

    Anyway taking a deep breath Liam rang the bell on the door of The Maliks and seemingly calmly waited for a response, while from inside he was burning with curiosity and desire, barely suppressed himself not to break the door.

 

    At this point Zayn was lying on his bed upstairs, enjoying the last normals hours already prepared his room with everything he need for the next week, listening music, when he heard the bell. 

 

      Unwilling to open the door and not expecting anyone, Zayn just got out of bed and looked out the window to see who it is, breathless when he saw Liam. Zayn at this moment felt his heart straight into his heels and horror swept over his body, wondering what Liam was doing here. Now.

 

     Just for seconds Zayn stoped the music and disappeared from the window, going to the door so as not to be seen, however small was the chance for that. Then he just waited for Liam to leave, but Liam wasn't leaving and just continued to ring on the door bell. 

 

     At this point panicked Zayn knew he had no choice but to answer him. So the boy ran to his parents's room and took a sweater from his father and a jacket to kill the Omega scent at least a little with that of an Alpha and showed himself from the window in his sister's room.

 

    ''What are you doing here, Liam?'' Zayn called, causing the other boy to jump in surprise, unexpected this response to his call to the front door.

 

     ''Oh, hey.'' Greeted awkwardy Liam, looking carefully his next words. This was crazy and stupid, but he needed to know. This may be his only chance. ''I…. Here...'' God how hard it was to find the right words. This would destroied their friendship. Is it really worthed it? But this feeling deep in his gut didn't let him be. It was just eating him more and more with questions and need. He needed to know. Zayn would forgive him. Zayn would understand. ''There's Omega near her heat in here...'' It was awkward to go straight, but his instincts messed up him really badly and he had at least to know who was the Omega. In order to try to make her his, although after a few days, after her heat. And also Zayn was his friend and he didn't have to quarrel with loop-backs when both talked about much more 'rough' things before, ot at least that is what Liam hoped.

 

     ''So?'' Zayn snapped at him, almost angrily. Only the feeling of fear of Liam understanding that he is that Omega or even just him knowing he is Omega, stopping him to explode. Their friendship would go down the hill immediately and Zayn wasn't ready to lose one of his best friends in any of these two reasons. Not when it was Liam.

 

      Maybe now it was a good time to tell him the truth, to remove the stone from his showders, but cowardly Zayn quickly dismissed that thought and decided that in the uni he would tell him, if they are in the same uni and still friends, but not now. Not right now, when the scent of Alpha began to burn him and drove his penis to fill with blood and his knees trembling, trying to keep him straight.

 

      ''Well... I was wondering who is the Omega?'' Asked Liam, causing goosebumps to take fast over Zayn's body and push him into full offensive mode, almost forgetting the sweet scent and any fear. ''Is it one of your sisters?'' Liam asked a new question, obviously not counting their mother because she was mate with their father and this Omega wasn't mated yet. 'Is it your baby sister?' He asked himself. It would be stupid to ask Zayn that. Obviously Zayn wasn't in mood today.

 

      ''Yes.'' Zayn answered short, feeling a stone falling from his heart, when Liam found himself the perfect lie. Well not the perfect, because he would ask again when he find that his sisters smells different but it worked for now. That was the important.

      

      ''Which one?'' Asked Liam, swallowing the limb in his throat. This was awkward. So, so awkward. Even as an Alpha he was on seconds to run away from here and hide himself for the next few days.

      

      ''So you can force her to be yours?'' Zayn asked without thinking at all, not fully knowing why he is angry with his friend. Probably because of the rapidly increasing painful member in his trousers, and also the pain that began to conquer his body more and more with every second that Zayn spent surrounded by the Alpha's pheromones. The presence of Alpha drove Zayn body trembling in desire more and more and Zayn had to make him leave as quickly as possible or he would be mess.

 

      ''Please tell me, I won't touch her. You know me. I'm not like the others.'' Liam tried to explain. Zayn's words hurt so much. It wasn't fair. Zayn knew him better that that. But still he did understand. If it was his sister he himself would be jerk. 

 

      Liam closed his eyes, digging his nails into his palms to curb his instincts before he scare Zayn, because just like Zayn and Liam had begun to be intoxicated by the smell of Omega. And if he came here out of curiosity, now his animal instinks started poking the surface, thinking only how to make the Omega his. But Liam was right about one thing, no matter how strongly was the desire, he would never force any Omega. 

 

      ''All the Alphas are the same, and you, my friend, you are the type Alpha that knocks and abandons.'' Zayn shouted, shocking Liam. Both knew that this wasn't true, but they were both obsessed with desire and anger, and big amount of pain, which drove slowly but surely the talk to a potential fight.

 

      ''What?…'' Asked Liam after a few seconds, which he used to take control on his anger and allow himself to talk calmly. ''No. Zayn… I've told you before about that Omega in the neighborhood whose scent drives me crazy. The Omega. I caught it. It comes from your house. You know my opinion of the Omegas. You know I would never hurt any Omega, even more a one that is a part of your family. To hurt any of you is like to hurt a member of my family. Tell me please. Please, only the name, nothing more.'' Beged Liam, true to every word. This easily became from awkward to painful. Liam never have expected anything like that from Zayn. It was like he didn't know him at all.

 

       And Zayn knew that Liam is sincere. He knew he was in love in this specific scent and the boy hadn't stopped talking about it for weeks, every time he smell it, but Zayn've never had imagined that it was his own scent. That Liam's Omega was him himself. And the shock was too big that the boy wasn't able to deal with it now. Not when his heat was hours away and his dream Alpha was outside his door, begging for everything that Zayn has to lose.

 

      ''Go away, Liam.'' Zayn said, closing the window, ignoring Liam's cries and the doorbell. This couldn't be true. Liam couldn't speak for him. No. This was a disaster. A disaster that Zayn had to ensure that it won't go further.

 

     So this heat was extremely heavy for Zayn. It hadn't been like that since his first, and he could say he hated Liam for that. That his body to be so close to the Alpha he wants was pulled his heat with hours ahead and instead coming the next day, it came barely an hour after Liam had left. But he had left his scent behind and for all four days Zayn was dying of pain and desire for Liam's knot, little did he knew that the Alpha was in the same condition.

 

      The truth was that only a few houses down the road Liam's rut was pulled from the Omega's scent that was still around the air, and only a few hours after he had returned home, the boy felt the desire to conquer and spent the next two days in painful masturbation just as Zayn, imagining how fuck ceaselessly the Omega until she was denounced as his own.

 

                                                                            

       After the painful week, the next one when the both of them were for first time again at school, none of them said anything about what happened that day, trying to forget the awkward conversation and the long days, but the tension between them was enough that day to be felt by everyone in the school and begin to allow questions why they don't talk to each other anymore.

 

      But that first day wasn't completely lost because Liam had spent it tracking Zayn's sisters and actually the only Omega among them and he already knew one. Zayn had lied. She smelled wonderful, close enough to that of his Omega, but it wasn't the same scent. So somehow Liam find himself talking with her, only to find that Zayn has a boyfriend who is Omega and spent his heat at Zayn's. Explanation that answered his questions why he hadn't smelt this scent of any of Zayn's sisters before. Yes, his sister was obviously slightly better liar of him.

 

     So after a losing week and almost a whole school day, Liam and Zayn had a little crummy conversation after school.

 

     ''You lied to me.'' Said Liam, when they were the last left in front of the school of their group to finish their cigarettes, finally interrupting the long and awkward silence.

     

      ''About what?'' Asked Zayn, seemingly keeping his cool, unsure of what exactly Liam is talking about, although he guessed that it was about the Thursday last week. But fuck it if he says anything just like that.

 

     ''The Omega. It is not your sister. She smells different.'' Liam said, causing Zayn's whole body to strain, while the boy tries with all his might to keep it composure, at least on his face. That was it. Liam knew and now a storm was coming, of which Zayn could only hope to come out whole and not in a hospital gurney, almost literally. ''Why didn't you told me you had a boyfriend? Heck, I might be an Alpha, but I would never touched your boy, even if he is with the sweetest scent in the world.'' Finished Liam, calming Zayn, who now had a question himself, why Liam thought he had a boyfriend? This whole story suddenly became too crazy. One was lying about their gender, other was in love with unknown scnet, there was a imaginary boyfriend, unshared love and friendship with too many lies in it. The mess was full.

 

      ''How do you know?'' He decided to asked before he made a gaffe. Currently, the best tactic that could benefit both is leaving Liam to speak. That's how they both would be happy in the end.

     

      ''Waliyha told me when I asked her about the Omega.'' Liam replied, giving response to Zayn. Well that was new to Zayn' but who was he to deny it? It sounded good enought for him, so he went with it.

     

      ''I'm sorry. Just it is not easy. He have had problems with Alphas before and I was just trying to protect him.'' Fasr lied Zayn, looking awkward between Liam and the ground sliding downgrade a new lie in his sleeve.

 

      ''No problems. I can understand. Who is he? He is not from the school.'' Liam asked purely curious, showing Zayn that everything bad is forgotten and their friendship remains intact.

 

      ''He lives in another city, we met on the seminars and it just happened.'' Explained Zayn, hoping the new lie will work. God, he was a terrible friend. The worst in the world, but as much as he wanted he couldn't bring himself to tell the truth to Liam. If Liam knew and Niall would soon enought and if Niall found out gradually and their other friends would know, and some of them would break the news to the whole school.

 

      ''Good for you, mate.'' Liam said, extinguishing his cigarette butt, when it was finally completed. ''Should we go?'' He asked, smiling amiably at Zayn, who nodded and also threw his cigarette in the trash gushing. ''Along the way you'll tell me all about you two.'' Said Liam, causing Zayn to shiver again, but he still smiled back, starting to think how to make the lie better truth in Liam's eyes, but to avoid a meeting, because Liam would surely want one.

 

        ''I am sorry for my words the other day. They are not true and I am really sorry I said them. You are amazing Alpha.'' Apologized Zayn. He really didn't think them, but he was so upset that day. Liam didn't deserved it. He was a perfect Alpha and Zayn had to tell him that.

 

     ''Everything is ok, Z. I was thinking with my dick, which made me act like a dick.'' Liam laughed, forgiving Zayn every single one of his words. Zayn had a right to defence his boyfriend by any cost and Liam came from nowhere asking inappropriate questions.

 

     ''Well at least you don't look like a dick. Then it would be disgusting.'' Joked Zayn, making Liam to hit him in the hand with sharp 'Zayn!'.

 

     After that on the way Zayn told Liam a ton of new lies, all making him feel like shit, but he tried his best to not lie too much. And in the end he was right and Liam really wanted to meet his 'boyfriend', but Zayn said he was busy and only comes for his heat, but in the future he will use the first chance to introduce them.

 

                                                                                 

     And that is how the things between Zayn and Liam became normal again. Their friendship continued like before, and Zayn wasn't afraid so much about whether someone will feel any Omega scent on him. If that happened he just said it was his boyfriend's that is left on him. Liam quietly savoring every little time he caught the scent in Zayn's room, cursing the fact that the perfect Omega was occupied by his best friend.

 

     And God, Liam really hated that fact. That he already could feel his scent everywhere, even by his house, almost every time when he was visiting Zayn, which was more often that one heat every three months. But probably that was normal. It would be strangely if they meet each other only on three months. Then they would be only fuck buddies. So Liam never found it in him to confront Zayn about that. Anyway it would be stupid to do so. It was his boyfriend. He decided with who of his friends to meet him.

 

     Liam also hated and that his rut now took place while the Omega was in his heat and he was with Zayn. And he was alone in his room, ruting agains pillows and fuck toys. Suffering in pain not only in his body but also in his heart, which made everything much worse only for like seems seconds. He couldn't even spend it with any other Omega, because his body was just shuting down. No asking him. His skin burned worse in the moment he tried to even look in other Omega and his stomach was turning upside down. His only relief was that this happened only while he was in his rut. The other time things were normal and he was free to distract himself.

 

      Somehow over the time Liam found himself always thinking about the Omega. Wishing to know more about him. His likes and dislikes. Where he lives. Where he study. All about his family and he occasionally break down and asked Zayn about him. It was so much painful when he didn't. There were so many questions and wishes. He wasn't pleasant to putt such questions only to satisfy his thirst, but he was almost desperate, and more especially when he understood that he likes not only the nice smell, but and the Omega's personality. 

 

      Really. He was perfect. Everything he liked, this Omega liked it too. Everything. From the small things to the big things. Liam often found himself in awe by the stories and facts Zayn told him about the Omega. It was like this guy was everything Liam was praying for. Actually he was just like Zayn. And now Laim understood why Zayn and he, Sebastian was his name, were together. The boy was perfect for Zayn. He was perfect for both, Liam and Zayn, really, simply because they were so alike. 

 

      But Zayn was the lucky one to have him and Liam envy him and Liam hated himself for it. He was a bad friend to do that to Zayn. To want his boy, but he couldn't do anything. He was Omega and he needed Alpha, and Zayn wasn't Alpha, but Liam was and why he couldn't be with him? Why he needed to fall for someone he don't even know how looks like. Someone he don't even met once in his life. It was so stupid. He was so stupid. Like really, really stupid.

 

      You think that Liam's only love problem was that he likes Zayn's boyfriend? Yeah, it wasn't only that. The more disturbing him thing was that he liked Zayn more than his quite soulmate, Zayn's boyfriend Sebastian. And that was something that confused Liam beyond life itself.

 

      How was posible to like a Beta more than Omega? More than any Omega out there? Soulmate or not. Here was the thing. Liam was kinda in love with Zayn much more longer than both boys know each other. 

 

      Liam and Zayn met officially when they were 13 years old on Niall's birthday. There was a party and a lot of kids and they were in one and the same football team aganst other kids and not knowing each other yet. In the most of the game they passed the ball to the other winning the game and after that they simply exchange names and in that moment everything fall into place and they became best friends. 

 

       That is the official story. The story Zayn and all their friends know, but not the full story. In the full one Liam know Zayn much more before that. Never have been close to him and known his name or anything like that, but Liam have noticed Zayn. Zayn was the boy living in his neighborhood that feed the brids in the park instead of playing with the other kids. The boy in the school that always is late and have all the crazy girly classes, keeping away from all other boys, but is never picked on. The boy that have dark like night hair, that Liam can always spot in the store every sunday. Zayn was the boy that take away Liam's breath the very first time he saw him on the playground playing with his sister in the sand when they were only 11 years old. 

 

       And that is something Liam couldn't understand. Why somethimes he found himself wishing Zayn to be Omega. For this scent to be his, not Sebastian's, not other's. Just Zayn's. Or he himslef to be Beta, so he could be with Zayn. He can always try to ask him on a date, but it wolud never last. They were Beta and Alpha. They can be friends, but they can never be together.

 

       But Liam would lie if he say he didn't thought about the three of them to make their own pack. Alpha, Beta and Omega. They both would have the Omega. Have his heart and his body, mind without kill each other. To protect him together and spend his heats together. The three could live together. Liam and Zayn were best friends, Liam was already fell for Zayn. They could get along easily. They could take care for the Omega as no other could. Many Omegas had two Alphas, why this one to not have Alpha and Beta. It wolud be perfect life. So, so perfect.

 

      But thinking rationally he knew no matter how much he wanted all of this, he was wrong, so he just stood in the corner and waited patiently for any change whatsoever.

 

                                                                                           

     Fortunately for Liam, this change didn't took so long. It occurred during the spring break when Liam and Zayn decided to go to concert together in London. The two boys asked their friends if they want to go too, but none of them was a fan of the band to which was the concert and they all refused, so they were on themselves.

 

    That is how on Friday afternoon after school Zayn and Liam took the train to London and three hours and something later they found themselves in the hotel, already unpacking.

 

      And everything was fine and if you want to say normal. They had some rest and made a lot of plans for the night. Until in a few hours time later, when Zayn decided to go to the nearby store in 9pm, in wish to catch them before they closed, to get some food, while Liam had a shower. So that evening, when they go to the club, they won't be too easily influenced by the alcohol, and even better the next day they won't need to do groceries just before the concert. But only if Zayn knew what will happen, he would think about it twice.

 

      On the way back from the store, the boy was met by a thief who was not particularly kind to him, especially when he saw neutralizers of scent and after a lot of rude words and laugh he simply destroyed them. In the end stealing not only his money and phone, but and his suppressants, so that everyone to understand that he is an Omega. At least that were his words.

 

         After he left, Zayn thanked God with all his heart for that the man didn't decided to take advantage of this fact and force himself on Zayn. In this case the hate for male Omegas did him a favor. Yes, he got a good amount of punching, that took him out of the tracks for several hours. Collapsed and bleeding on the street. Shaking with fear, nerves and pain, crying his eyes out, like a real Omega would. Blaming himself how stupid he is for having allow this to happen, hidden on the side of the building where the store was, but at least he wasn't raped by foul Beta thief.

 

       A few hours later, when he came back from the shock, Zayn returned to the hotel, but as standing at the other end of the corridor he already was shaking all over again. 

 

       He wasn't sure how much time had passed in that alley, but seemed more than he would like because he already smelled like himself. He smelling like an Omega. And now there was no escape from the truth. Liam would know who he really was and would put an end of their friendship, but really Zayn had no choice, but to return to his hotel room. 

 

      He couldn't stay out, mostly would end up kidnapped or dead because of his gender, which in each paragraph was worse than talking to Liam. Sooner or later he had to return to the hotel, to shower, change and take care of his wounds and then to talk with Liam and hope for small outburst.

 

     Slowly reaching his room, Zayn knocked on the door and waited, bitting his bottom lip. He thought of all that had happened and what will happen. He couldn't believe what a coward he was. If he was a real Beta he wouldn't be attacked, 'cause he would be capable to protect himself. If he didn't decided to go out late at night to buy junks, he still would have his friendship with Liam. Lord, Zayn felt like a real nonentity.

 

      Unfortunately for him the door was opened too quickly from crazy worried Liam. It had been more than five hours since Zayn had left the hotel and Liam already thought something really bad happened to him and was ready to call the police to announce Zayn missing after he didn't answer his phone even once.

 

     ''Zayn, wher...'' Liam's outburst was immediately stopped and if once he was capable to breathe, now for sure he couldn't remember how.

 

      There in front of him stood Zayn… beaten. Mix of dirt and blood was dried all over his skin. His clothes were ripped, mostly his t-shirt, which Liam wasn't sure was for better or not. Because he couldn't imagen even for second what would mean if his trousers were ripped too. His hair was nowhere like it was usual, but more like a dirty dog fur. And God, his eyes, they were red rimmed and so, so scared. Way to scared for Liam's liking. 

 

      The only thing Liam could feel now was anger. It was boiling inside of him. This wasn't nothing normal. This wasn't something that Zayn did to himself. This was someone else's doing. Someone have atacked Zayn. His Zayn.

 

       Liam teeth tightened together groaning heavily and Zayn whimpered. He clearly could see the anger in Liam's eyes. In his body. And he was petrified. He already could see himself beated second time tonight and he wasn't even upset by that. He was scared, but he knew he deserve it. And he was ready to take everything Liam got for him.

 

      Liam needed to control himself. He realize it when he heard Zayn's whimper and his head down. Zayn was afraid of him. And Liam would be damned if he allowed that. The person that had hurt Zayn needed to be afraid not his best friend.

 

     ''For God's sake, what happened to you?'' Liam asked, pulling Zayn into the room, ignoring everything else except his friend. Now Zayn needed help. He needed to control himself for Zayn's sake.

 

     So like a real good friend without asking more questions, seeng he won't get answer, Liam helped Zayn into the room and toward the bathroom, where he cleaned his wounds and took him new clothes to wear after a needed shower.

 

      Cleaning the wounds Liam insisted they call the police, but Zayn was stubborn and refused. The only real loss was his phone, but even to find the thief, it was unlikely that he would get back any of his possessions. The boy was too tired, physically and mentally, for everything that would follow after a call to the police station.

 

      Breathing in and out to calm himself Liam insisted they go to the hospital. There was a big possibility for Zayn to be with internal injuries. They may be big or small or even better none and Liam wanted to be sure. To protect Zayn at least now, but Zayn was too scared and ashamed. He didn't want anyone else to see him like that. Liam was enought. 

 

      Leaving Zayn alone in the bathroom, Liam finally let his anger free, kicking his bed a few times. This was the first time he ever felt so useless. His inner Alpha wanted to rip apart the man who dared to attack Zayn, but looking in his friend was so hard to just leave him here alone and go looking for that bastard. If there was something stronger than his rage was the fear radiated from Zayn. It was like the Alpha was ready to stop the world so just to have Zayn feeling safe again and he knew that won't happen if he just let his anger on Zayn. If he leave him alone. 

 

       Taking deep breath Liam fell on his bed and closed his eyes, breating deep and slow. He can do that. He can be clam and steady for Zayn's sake. He can step over his Alpha nature and respect Zayn's decisions about the thief and just be here for Zayn.

 

      It wasn't until Zayn came out the bathroom when he felt it. He smelled it. Pure and unmistakable intoxicated scent. This sweet lemon, tangerine, vanilia, lotus scent that made him crazy for the past few months. It was coming so freely from Zayn, like he was dressed in Sebastian's skin. 

 

       With the dirt and the left behind from the thief odors. With all that blood and tears and the left of the suppressants in Zayn's blood, they effect together with the panic that was boiling inside Liam's brain, that he didn't stand a chance before, but now it was clear like a sunny day. At least for a few seconds.

 

     When Zayn walked out of the bathroom awkwardly he head for his luggage to find his neutralizers, looking only in the ground. Even if it was time to tell Liam, Zayn preferred to have them. He always preferred them. Even if the suppressants were enought to hide his real scent, leaving him with none, he like to wear the neutralizers so he can have any scent close to Beta's. Everyone had their own odor, even Betas, even if it was less stronger and important. They had one and Zayn prefered to make sure he had this covered. They helped him feel a little better in his own skin, specially while he had to answer Liam's questions, which he was sure Liam had. He was capable to see them, even without looking at him. He answered everything about what happened in the bathroom and now was time to answer the worst questions.

 

     Taking the neutralizers, Zayn put them on carefully so Liam won't see them and sat on the bed opposite his friend. Still looking at the floor, trying to sort his words inside his mind, before they would go out. It was just a moment before Liam jumped from his bed, sitting on it not lying.

 

     ''What happened?'' Liam ask, in a tone between angry, worried and confused. Deep down inside himself the Alpha really would rather to give Zayn time to calm down, but right now his emotions prevailed the rational thinking.

 

      He was sure he sensed it. It was here just seconds ago. And it just disappeared. Just like that. Maybe Zayn had some Sebastian's clothes with him. Yes, that must be. He told himself, but then he looked up at Zayn and the clothes on him were definitely Zayn's. May be Sebastian was here, outside this door and Liam just didn't know he was coming. Maybe he just went crazy tonight. He didn't know anything already so he needed Zayn to tell him what exactly is happening, because he was afraid that the shock was too much and he had gone crazy. 

 

      ''On the way back from the store they attacked me and robbed me...'' Murmured Zayn, quietly staring at everything and nothing in front of him, only to not look at Liam, because at the moment Zayn had no words to express how poorly he felt, but not because of the attack. The attack was something that could happen to many people, especially Omegas, but the lie, it was entirely in his hands. Liam wasn't supposed to understand it like that, but it was his own fault.

 

     ''Not that. You already told me thatn. I know. What happened just now?'' Liam asked confused. Sad and lost, anger taking over his mind and body. He didn't understand nothing. There was something else. Something that made Zayn nervous. Anxiety was radiated from his body that now smelled like itself.

      

       ''I am really sorry.'' Said Zayn, biting his lower lip slightly, hidding his face in his hands. He didn't need Liam to nag him about it to feel even more like shit. God he was such a joke of a human. His hands were shaking and his stomach was on ball. Liam knew. Liam knew and now everything would go to hell. How he supposed to explain to Liam everything without losing him. Fuck the school. Fuck everything else. He needed Liam. Without him he would be lost. 

 

        Liam may not be anything close to his Alpha, but he was everything Zayn's heart could think about. It was so much better to have him as just a friend than not Liam at all. Zayn was going to die tonight.

 

        ''Sorry about what? Nothing happened tonight is your fault. It could had happen to anyone. I still think we need to go to the hospital, bu…'' Liam knew he had no chance to try to reason with Zayn, but he had to try to make him go check himself. Because if his injuries were more serious than a few bruises, things could get very ugly and Liam didn't want that. As Alpha and friend of Zayn was his duty to do everything possible his friend to be safe and had already failed at that. His inner Alpha was furious at that, but before he can even try harder to convince him to go to the hospital or even ask about the scent or anything else, Zayn cut him off.

 

       ''I have no internal laceration or broken ribs, Liam. I'm just bruised. It'll pass quickly.'' Attacked Zayn, not comply his tone. Not shouting, but his voice wasn't nice, it was visibly malicious, tense and somewhat annoyed. But he was going crazy with all his toughts and now anything going out Liam's mouth was Zayn's enemy. Right now, he just wanted to sleep and nothing else. He needed to think. He needed rest before he give anything to the outside world. ''Let's go to bed, I'm tired.'' Said Zayn, fast hiding himself under the blankets, hopping for Liam to drop it.

 

       In the moment Liam wasn't even sure what was happening. Zayn. Zayn wasn't himself. And if Liam didn't know him he would think that he himself was the problem, not what had happend tonight. Zayn wasn't like that, he was so much stronger. A thief never would make him so off the world. He would just shrug it off and jumping around for the concert. 

 

     Looking at Zayn, Liam felt bad. So, so bad. He wanted to go to him and cuddle him, but they never did that before so he fight the urge and just gaped at his friend looking for answers. Wondering what to do? He needed to know what just happend. Why Zayn acted like that? And why his senses went mad. 

 

       He thought that may be he is going crazy. It was possible he did image it. That the scent was only in his mind, but he never did that before. Why he woud do it now? Yes, he was shocked, but definitely not as much as Zayn must be, so going crazy wasn't exactly option. His Alpha knew the scent too well to make such a mistake.

 

      ''Is Sebastian here?'' Finally Liam asked quietly after a few minutes of pause, carefully considering his decision. ''Because you literally stink on him or at least you were a few minutes ago.'' Explained facile but firmly Liam, showing Zayn, he knows that they have seen each other recently. Liam didn't want to be too harsh, but if he wasn't hard, Zayn was going to get away from the topic. And Liam needed to know. Just that. 

 

      He knew that Zayn probably wasn't in a mood for any of Liam's dreams and questions, but Liam couldn't help it. It was as to ignore his own heart out of his chest. He just, his brain didn't leave him even for a moment, shouting for more of the scent. For answers from the 'crazy' Beta next bed.

 

       ''I... no... He is not here.'' Replied Zayn, turning to the other side, covering himself over his head with the blanket. 

       And Liam was officially too confused of what was happening, but seeing Zayn wasn't comfortable he deside just to drop everything. May be he was just too tired and scared for Zayn to think properly and his brain played game with him. And even if it wasn't he would ask Zayn some other time. Tomorrow or after week-two, or maybe never. It was just a stupid smell after all. And Liam was the worst friend ever.

 

      And if it wasn't the Alpha hearing Liam would never hear the next words, but this didn't prevent him freeze in place, shocked from the whisper.

 

      ''He can't be here because he's not real.'' Saying the unbearable truth Zayn closed his eyes, waiting for Liam's reaction. Zayn was really fucked up because Liam would go crazy. Why they couldn't rob him after the show? Now the chance to go was too small. But even if he would escape now, something in him was too tired to hide anymore. Liam deserved to know. 

 

       ''What?'' The Alpha asked with unmistakable confusion. Tonight nothing made sense. And he was ready to believe that Zayn have been hit to hard on his head or he is drunk, because his words, didn't make any sense. But then they do.

     

       ''I am Sebastian. I am Omega, not Beta.'' Zayn whispered, tearing the neutralizers away from his body, putting them on the night stand next to his bed, now siting agains Liam. Still shunning Liam's eyes, whose breath had stopped in his throat while the information was racing in his blood as he repeated it constantly in his mind.

 

       Fuck. Now so much made sense. This Thursday months ago. All times when Zayn avoid talking about Sebastian. Why he never meet them or even mention their relationship all time they supposed to be together. Why they had so much in common. Why he always was so attached to Zayn, like no one else. Now everything fell into place, but Liam still couldn't belive it.

     

       ''W-what?'' He asked shocked, looking at the neutralizers lying next to the bed, only to be able to breathe the perfect scent emitted by Zayn, open for first time ever. 

 

      For a few seconds Liam moved his eyes from Zayn to the neutralizers and from the neutralizers to Zayn. And Zayn's face was enought for Liam to be sure that he is telling thuth. 

 

      Suddenly Liam wasn't only confused and shocked, but angry and relieved at the same time. He was angry that Zayn was hiding, knowing how much Liam wants this exact Omega, with the perfect scent that apparently it wasn't living in another city, but was his best friend, who had lied to him. 

 

      But he was also relieved because, hell that was his best friend and soulmate and he would no longer have to worry about that he can hurt him stealing his boy because there was no boy. With some luck things can work between them now, if he could get Zayn to consider this option. Finally Liam had at least a small hope. Hope that was covered by anger.

 

      ''I... I'm sorry, Liam.'' Zayn apologized, finally looked up at his friend, met by shock and anger. Liam was losining it.

     

      ''No. I don't need your apology, Zayn. Save it.'' Almost cried Liam, getting up of his bed, walknig nervously around the room, giving Zayn the expected reaction. ''I want to know why you lied?'' Said Liam, after a few brief moments of silence and reflection accommodate between them. ''For God's sake, Zayn. I'm one of your best friends. I'm telling you everything and I expected the same, but it turns out that you lied to me about you gender. Damn you are a fucking Omega. A fucking Omega, which I loved, which I prayed for and asked about all the time and you lied shamelessly for all these months. Even years, because we're friends for years, Zayn. Years.'' Liam screamed at the end of his speech and Zayn increasingly beginning to believe that tonight he'll be beaten a second time and that this would be the lowest price that he'll give for the lie. ''Would you ever told me if you weren't robbed?'' He asked almost whispering finally stoping to circle around the room, looking up at Zayn.

 

     ''Not until the Uni.'' Murmured Zayn, head bowed down. He was ashamed and he knew it was wrong, but he had no choice. He couldn't allow anyone to know, though it was already late. There were a lot of peopĺe who knew. Family and friends.

 

     ''What? Is this for you a friendship Zayn? How could you lie to me for so long? Uni shit.'' He asked again shouting, even more angry at Zayn's response, completely not understanding why his friend was lying about something like that or anything in general. To lie for that he is an Omega. There was nothing wrong to be an Omega. Omegas were amazing and gentle creatures, especially if they were like Zayn. He was perfect in everything and being Omega made him even more perfect.

 

     ''I didn't want to. I am so... '' Zayn tried to apologize again. He felt like shit. He really did, but he was so afraid. It was stronger than him.

     

     ''I want to know why Zayn?'' Said Liam. A little more relaxed, but still harsh, interrupting his friend, who bit his lower lip to stop the tears in his eyes.

 

     ''I didn't want to be like Percy. You don't know what it is to be a male Omega, Liam. Everyone look at you with contempt. If I had said it. If I didn't lied. I wouldn't have a single friend and it is better to have fake friends to that to have none.'' Zayn explained softly, in a voice trembling with every word finally able to release at least some of the pain burning in his chest. He knew it was stupid, but really anyone on his place would do the same. Even Percy if his parents weren't so strict with him. He knew it. He could see it in boy's eyes. 

 

      ''Is that what I am for you, Zayn? A fake friend. Nothing more? I thought our friendship is real and it would be such if you had told me that you are Omega. I'm not stupid. I don't judge people on their status.'' Said with hurt Liam, lowering his voice at the end of his sentence, finally sitting back on his bed, meeting Zayn eyes.

 

      ''If it wasn't real, would I lie to keep it?'' Asked Zayn with visible tears in his eyes, causing Liam's heart to wince of pain seeing the fear in the beautiful brown eyes of the Omega, especially knowing that he have fair part creating them. The night was heavy for Zayn and Liam made it even more severe, but it was too late to stop the conversation. Not before they clean all that that apparently existed between them.

 

     ''If it was real you would trust me and you would tell me.'' Liam said, shaking his head in disbelief before he hide his face in his hands. The Alpha couldn't believe it. His best friend had lied literally throughout all their friendship. Here was the dream of his life, and he could no longer even look at him. And God how stupid he was to not feel it earlier. He was pathetic excuse for Alpha. Or maybe he was never just questioned it. Zayn was really good Beta. Better than the most of them.

 

     ''I am guilty, I know, but Liam try to understand. It is not easy to be Omega. I hate to be Omega. Everything in us is shouting 'weak' and people play as they want with us. For the Alphas we're nobodies. That Harry found a good Alpha so early in his life is amazing, but is not often. I can't live like Percy. I will kill myself if I have to go through this every day. And I know you wouldn't tell my secret, no matter what, but the fear at the thought that you can hate me, ate me alive inside. You don't know what is to be afraid that you'll lose your friends if they know the truth about you. God, even my grades would affect from open my gender and you know it. You know my life would have been very different if I had told the truth.'' Without even realize Zayn was crying and almost screaming, finally letting everything out. The feeling of freedom was amazingly painful and pleasant at the same time. It was madness by some level. But he was so tired of everything. He was tired of his long day. He was tired of all lies. He was tired of not been capable to open himseld and tell everything at least to one of his friends. Harry was amazing friend, amazing help when he was feeling like shit, but Zayn needed more, a real freedom. He needed to be himself more often, and be less a Beta. Because Betas were stronger than Omegas, and Zayn was holding his breakdown for too long. He needed to be free and around Liam, because he spend so much time with him, that somethimes in the end of the day, he was entirely lost about who he was.

 

     ''Why didn't you told me when I came that afternoon in front of your home or when we talked after school?'' Asked Liam after a few seconds of silence. He fels the same way like Zayn. Lost in all this mess and seeing Zayn cry. Hearing his side of the story. That he thought so bad of himself was heartbreaking, and Liam wanted nothing more than hold him and kiss away all pain, but first he needed to know. ''Or some of the many times when I told you how much I love the smell and even when asked for your boyfriend?'' Now that his anger was gone, he had only the open wound of the betrayal. Liam didn't understant why Zayn was lying him. Yes, ok. The school was clear, but they were so close. Always together. Always sharing. Liam never lied to Zayn, why Zayn couldn't do it too. 

 

      Liam swallowed heavily, maybe Zayn, didn't told him the truth, because he didn't feel the same. Liam never hide anything about his feelings and most of his tought about the Omega. He have had told not once in front of Zayn that he would take this particular Omega no matter of anything. Sex, outlook, money, age. Fuck. Maybe Zayn knew that Liam would be more than happy that it is his best friend, but didn't feel the same, so he continued the lie.

 

     ''I don't know. When I realized that I am the Omega living in our neighborhood that you were always talking about I was too shocked and scared to think logically and then I never really find the proper time and way to tell you the truth, and also I believed that this is better for both of us.'' He said quietly, acknowledging the truth to Liam. Zayn wasn''t lying when he sid that it crossed his mind to tell Liam, but he never found the words always sounded too artificial. Liam was the only Alpha in Zayn's life that he wanted as his Alpha and if it were up to him, he wouldn't wait a second before being cast in Liam's arms, but things weren't so simple. He wasn't sure that Liam will take this so calmly. That he would want to be Zayn's Alpha. He may want the Omega before, but he may not want it, knowing it is Zayn.

 

     ''Why this is better for both of us?'' Asked incredulously Liam as the pain and anger felt sufficiently pure wounded in his intonation. This wasn't good for any of them. This was total bullshit. Even if Zayn didn't feel the same for Liam, this still hurt them. He still was forsed to pretend he is someone else. 

 

     ''Because our friendship would be destroyed. And better to have you only as a friend rather than lose you entirely.'' Zayn whispered, still sobbing quietly between his words obviously affected by his feelings. In this sentence somehow tears were doubled, like Zayn really could image the pain of losing Liam. And he could. He could image it so well it scared him. He would be hurt to lose any of his friends, but Liam would be most painful.

 

       Liam swallow heavily hearing this. What it meant 'Only as a friend'? Zayn wouldn't say it just like that. Wouldn't use the word 'only' if there wasn't more. May be, there was a chance Zayn to have some feeling for Liam.

 

      ''What do you mean by 'only as a friend'?'' Whispered Liam, looking straight in Zayn's eyes, so he can catch every little feeling, passing through them. Liam tried really hard to not think about the possibility Zayn liking would him. But God, he was praying right now for that. That would change so much. Even better. It would change everything. Fuck. They were soulmates, Liam was sure in that. He knew it since this Thursday he went to Zayn's house. His rut was more than enought to tell him that. Usually a lot of people heat and rut were in the same timing, there were so many human beings on this planet, but when one of both was trigger by the other's scent it showed a possible 99% soulmate. And Liam's rut was pulled by Zayn's heat odor 5 weeks earlier. So he knew that this Omega was his soulmate, but now knowing that the Omega he was dreaming for was Zayn. The boy he tried so hard to not love because it would only hurt them. But they always clicked together in everything. It was so obvious now and Liam prayed for Zayn to talk with him for real. He prayed Zayn would have at least a hint of mutual feelings for him.

 

      Now was Zayn's turn to forget how to breath. He was so stupid. How he can say that? But his brain was so tired and full, that he forgot his mouth filter. Now he needed to tell him. The look in his eyes told Zayn that there wasn't runing from that. Fuck. Zayn hated his life so much right now. Everything was breaking. If he survived this weekend he would be lucky.

 

      ''I…'' Zayn closed his eyes, refusing to look in Liam, to see how his best friend will become a stranger. ''Like you more that a friend.'' He buriend his face in his hands away, right after the words left his mouth. He would be lucky if Liam stays in his life by any way now. If he keep him as a friend. Liam were a good person. He wouldn't laught at anyone for having feelings for him, but it still the truth was so scary. Liam wouldn't laught, but that doesn't mean he would be still Zayn's best friend. 

 

     ''Why do you think you would lose me, you know I would never choose my friends by their second gender. You know I don't care whether the Omega is male or female, as long as I like them. To like everything in them. Not only the smell or their look, but also their personality. Zayn, you're my best friend. We like the same things. We share so much common. So much memories. Good and bad. You're the most sexy and beautiful man I have ever seen and your scent drives me crazy. God, in the past few months I didn't stop blaming myself to be the worst friend in the world, just because I couldn't stop thinking about your boyfriend, whishing so much time it were you, because I couldn't image anyone else than you wearing that perfect scent on themselves. And I no longer have to consider abnormal variants to be with Sebastian and you as a pack, so as not to steal your boy and destroyed our friendship or ask you to be mine and his's. You're the dreamed Omega for me, Zayn. You have everything I look for and you have been scared I would just drop you? Fuck. I would never do that. Finally we can be together.'' Liam said, surprising not only Zayn with his words, but also himself. It would be stupid to simple forgive the lie so fast, like in a minutes, but damn in front of him stood beaten his best friend who finally tried to find enough strength within himself to reveal his biggest secret. And even more on the bed in front of him was the potential love of his life, crying and hurt, believing that no one would want him, if they know his secret. Lord, his Omega was falling apart in front of his eyes and what Alpha he would it be if he allowed his momentary anger and frustration hurt even more the vulnerable to death boy.

 

     ''W-what?'' Asked Zayn shocked and confused. It definitely came as a bolt from the blue for him. Just a second ago Liam shouted and suddenly he said that the two can be together, sounding like together together. ''What?'' He repeat, locking his eyes on Liam's, freeing his face.

 

      ''Go out with me. A real date. When we go back home.'' Asked Liam with the biggest hopeful smile on his face. His heart racing like crazy in his chest. He did it. He just asked Zayn to go out with him, after their biggest fight, no, within their biggest fight.

 

      ''How can you want to be with me? I'm disgusting.'' He tried to protest, looking in his brown eyes for an answer to the question why Liam was lying. Because at the moment Zayn really felt extremely below. He was a liar, he was weak and he didn't deserves Liam's attention. Always been like that, and that he didn't admitted it to himself, doesn't mean it wasn't true.

 

     ''What? You are not disgusting Zayn. How did it came to your mind? You're beautiful. Better than any other Omega or Beta out there. You're gorgeous in every single way Zayn.'' Liam said, rising from his bed, squatting in front of Zayn, putting his hands on his knees, feeling the tears take place in his eyes. It was some kind of funny. Zayn was like carved from everywhere and suddenly was flooded with tons of uncertainty.

 

     ''I am a liar.'' Sobbed Zayn, hiding his face in his hands again, not wanting Liam to see what a nonentity he is.

 

    ''Yes, and?'' Asked Liam, as if it wasn't a big deal when only a minute ago he was shouting because of it. ''Everyone lie about something in their life. At least you have a good reason and I understand fully, even though in the beginning I didn't, but I was surprised and I am so sorry for my outburst. For me it is not important. It is not important that you lied to defend yourself, nor that you are Omega. People could fuck themselves because we are all born from Omegas, well, not all, but a lot, but the matter is that this is the natural order. A true Alpha is nothing without Omega, so everyone are disrespectful to all Omegas.'' Liam tried to explain as he freed Zayn's face from his hands to make eye contact with him and assured him that he tells the truth.

 

     ''But…'' Zayn tried to protest. It was true on one hand, but on the other, Zayn status literally screamed 'I like to take it from behind', which wasn't a lie, because the feeling was amazing, but sometimes it made Zayn feel like a whore living only for sex. A one that will do anything to make any Alpha to fuck him, which wasn't true because even Omega, Zayn had his standards, but people's eyes saw quite different and judged by it.

 

     ''There is no but. I swear, it's okay. I'm not mad.'' Liam replied, smiling softly. He hoped this would help Zayn to stop been so harsh with himself. It wasn't right, nor healthy.

 

     ''And you're willing to be with me, even though my status? No matter I lied? Although that I like to take it from behind?'' He asked sobbing, looking for some stability in Liam's eyes, unable to maintain stability in his own right now. Finally everything came out openly and Zayn hoped Liam realize what happens now, so he won't denied it later and ruin Zayn, making him hide his entire life, rather than while only he is in the high school.

 

      ''Yes, Zayn. I don't care, I swear. I understand or at least try to and I realize that you are right and although I am hurt, because you didn't told me earlier, it is not hard to forget and forgive. You're my Omega, even if it is not entirely true yet, and what Alpha I would be if I don't support you and help you?'' Asked Liam enveloping Zayn's face in his hands to be able to maintain eye contact, rubbing gently with fingers whee they rested on his face. ''You know? Alphas are not so strong. Our body is strong, and we may be born 'leaders' and to protect the weaker than us, but what would we be if there is no one weaker than us? If there is no one to protect and help? We would be empty wardrobes. Without a purpose in life, nothing and no one behind us except maybe career. Alphas, we need Omegas, even Betas just as much as you need us. Omegas're not stupid, nor weak, on the contrary, most of you are very smart and you alone are one of the strongest I know. Omegas have the ability to see things from different angle. For us, Alphas it's growling and fighting, tostosteron. It is always a game of who is more stronger, but with Omega, we are able to see the world in a soft and beautiful eyes. Everything starts to turn into something much better when we have Omega beside us. One Alpha is a real strong when next to us stays an Omega, which shows us the beauty and good in the world and to assure us with tenderness that there is nothing wrong with occasionally break and pour out our feelings. That is ok to be hurt. The Omegas shows us how to be weak, but strong at the same time. The Omega gives us a family, love and happiness and may in the eyes of society and by status be the weaker, but in reality, you the Omegas, are the engine of us the Alphas. The society is stupid. They are blinded by greedy Alphas' opinion. You are one of the most faster runners in the school. You are one of the best athletes I know. You are the one that look after me when we watch horror movies, Zayn. That is preaty much amazing. You never cry for stupid things and you are always there for others. You do charity. You work in the summer and help your perents with anything. I have never worked. You are not weak by any way Zayn. And I don't see anything wrong in that you are Omega. Because you may like to take it in the back, but I like to give it there, the feeling is so much better. None of this will ever matter. Even for me is great, you don't know how much this means to me. Now I can make you mine. I will have my best friend and the sweetest scent, combinated with most beautiful and capable Omega in the world.'' If someone ask Liam he wouldn't tell them, how he succeed to say all that in one breath, but he knew that he was sincere like never before and he hoped Zayn would believe him, because the way Zayn thought of himself and Omegas was wrong. All society was wrong, but there wasn't anything that can be done to change their opinion. Not when they all were Alphas that were raised wrong or Betas that simply hated both others genders and were way too evil with Omegas, 'cause they couldn't be evil with Alphas.

     

      ''Your Omega?'' Asked Zayn as if hearing only that part of Liam's speech. Of course, Zayn heard everything and it really helped him, especially after considering the words, he can easily see that there is truth in them. In his life Zayn had met several Alphas, who almost literally kissed the ground beneath their Omegas. To a lot of the couples, the Omega was the one who commanded the Alpha. Small sight or touch and the Alpha was all soft. So Zayn definitely heard and accepted Laim's words in that direction and he would think about all that. He was grateful for all those words, but most of all he liked the part where Liam called him his.

 

     ''Yes, as long as you want to. I'll understand if you do not like me that way, but I would really appreciate if you give me a chance.'' Liam said, smiling warmer than ever before. Zayn already was admit it, but Liam wanted to be sure about that.

 

     ''I like you in this way. I've always. I told you. You are my dream Alpha. I was so afraid to tell you. I preferred to have you as a friend than not talking at all. '' He told in a small smile, his tears already dying slowly.

 

     ''You won't lose me. Never, right? We are soulmates. I won't go away so easily.'' Said Liam, still stroking his thumbs along Zayn's cheeks, causing him to laugh softly.

 

     ''Isn't it too early to say that?'' Asked Zayn, still smiling. It feels great as it sounded, but it really was too early to say that. Between them could happen so much. It may even to not work. But then Liam shook his head, making Zayn to take a sharp breath.

     

      ''No. I knew it the very first time I caught your scent, but I was completely convinced when my rut was activated by your heat only a few hours short time that Thursday, when I came to your house. You know what they say when this happened without even bite, bond or any romantic relationship.'' He explained, looking so serous that he left no doubt in Zayn, whose heart suddenly stuck with miles per hour and stopped frozen in the same time.

 

     ''We are soulmates?'' Zayn said half-questioning, half-not, smiling, genuine and sparkling like never before, receiving a nod from Liam. Yes Zayn wasn't seeking Alpha, but somehow was damn glad to hear that. Knowing that somewhere in the world there was an Alpha for him, and even better, his Alpha was really good and kind. An Alpha that would respect him and would take care of him. 

 

        Apparently the thief had done him facilities attacking him, although his phone was missing, he would buy a new, Liam was his fucking soulmate. It was stupid that they didn't figured it out until now. Why only now they understood, when they knew each other from years now? God, how stupid they were. But if Liam was right about all this. If they tried this and bonded like in a real relationship, it meant that people would quickly realize who he was and destroied him and Zayn wasn't yet ready for it. He wasn't even close to be ready for everyone to know that he was Omega. Liam's words were beautiful, but Zayn still needed time. ''Can we not say it at school? The Omega thing." He asked quietly, ashamed. It wasn't right to ask for it and he know it but he wasn't ready, everyone in the school to find out his status and it was better to warn of Liam now. He didn't want him upset.

 

      ''Of course. Nobody cares with who I date, even more is it with Omega or Beta, or even with another Alpha. It's entirely my business.'' Liam replied, pulling Zayn closer to him meeting their lips in a sweet first kiss, starting something new and different by the good way between them.

 

                                                                                       

      The relationship between the two began slow and uncertain, but smooth and somehow so right. That first night after they separete of their first kiss, they went to bed, wishing each other good night, both going to bed mostly not to sleep but to digest what happened, happy denouement, but frightened for their friendship and the new beginning. But when the next day they woke up in the morning, while having breakfast everything quickly went into the rhythm 'Zayn and Liam', and in the evening when they went to the concert, they considered it for their first date, and somehow things themselves excluded the uncertain issues. They were the same Liam and Zayn, everything was the same, their friendship remained, now just had for bonus kisses.

 

     When they returned home they just started to spend their free time together, just like before, simply adding kisses between the rounds of video games or holding hands under the table of family or friendly gatherings, cuddling on the couch while watching a football match.

 

     At school, Zayn was still Beta and nobody didn't doubtful anything. He just was now officially with Liam, not imaginary boyfriend.

 

     Initially they had some problems. People found it strange, but the two guys didn't pay them attention, or at least tried to downplay it. In the end it wasn't so outrageous similar relationship, so nobody cared after the first week.

 

     Liam also began helping Zayn in protecting Percy, only now realizing why he was so sensitive to this topic and several beaten classmates and strong threats of death from Liam nobody animore touched the other Omega.

 

     Zayn of course told Harry, what happened in reality, yet as soon as they returned, because Harry was difficult for lying. So soon he find himself in a conversation with his friend about the relationship between Alpha and Omega. To help his relationship with Liam and what to expect if Liam decides to be jealous, something he constantly did, though he didn't realized it, or the way he'll try to protect him from everything and everyone. Harry explained to Zayn Liam's rut and how one of their mating circle would pass. Zayn certainly didn't want to hear it, completely unready for any sexuality between the two, and even more for this conversation with Harry. Zayn wasn't stupid, the school had sex-ed classes explaining everything in relations between Alpha and Omega, Beta-Beta, as primarily educational material and releasing enough attention to relationships by type Alpha-Alpha, Omega-Omega, Alpha-Beta, Beta-Omega. Apparently they had concluded that the students must be prepared for everything. Also Zayn had internet if something interested him and only then he would ask Harry, but the curly-haired boy didn't listen and insisted on telling Zayn everything he learned firsthand.

 

     Separately, Liam, Zayn, Louis and Harry started to go on a double dates and Zayn began to feel more comfortable in his skin as an Omega, now when most of his friends know who he really was.

 

      And over the time Zayn told and to the last member of the cluster, Niall, blond blue-eyed Irishman with a normal physique and serene character, 'lost' in a small English town, his true gender and was pleasantly surprised when the boy sincerely congratulate him about it, but wept being the only Beta. Then began joking that they should be more respectful to him because he's the unique one in their group, which of course was expected response and others couldn't not have fun with it too.

 

     A few weeks after the journey to London, the boys announced their relatonship and in front of their families. Liam's family accepted with open arms Zayn, when they learned the truth about both of them, and Zayn's one was overjoyed because finally there was somebody to protect and treat their son as he deserved. In the eyes of two families they were perfect together without even knowing that they really were perfect for each other.

 

       So they gradually managed to make the uncertain in the begining relationship to something real and solid and without even realize it when the next mating cycle was nearing the two decided to talk about how they would spend it. And from word to word, both came to the topic about eventual bite and a bond, of course, they both wanted it, but decided as their first mating cycle after being together, to spend it separately and to not rush anything.

 

     Also if they spent it together and bond formally people would know that Zayn is Omega and Zayn wasn't yet ready to meet all the negative reviews of this, no matter how wonderful the things were since he and Liam were together. Zayn knew he is selfish, but no matter how much he tried, he wasn't ready. Only the thought of someone else knowing his weaknes, made his heart to stop. Even with wonderful Alpha by his side, he was terrified. 

 

       Of course Liam was hurt by this, but decided to remain silent, knowing that this will affect Zayn's life fundamentally. And Liam wanted Zayn to be happy and safe, even if they didn't bond now, they could always do it at the university, though until then they had only one more year and few months. They would have more time to strengthen their relationship, which wasn't a bad factor. Even if they were soulmates, that didn't mean that everything would be perfect between them and the more experience wouldn't harm them.

 

     After the first mating cycle, however, the two spent and the second and third alone, not fully understanding from where the decision had come about. Actually now they didn't even talked about it, waiting for the other to start the subject. They could be together, to alleviate their pain, but somehow both of them were embarrassed to ask the other about that should they be together or not, fearing the bond talk and Zayn's fear and they always just got to spent the week alone.

 

     But it was fine. This gave Zayn time to consider the things and when the fourth cycle were right behind the corner Zayn was finally ready. The care that Liam took for him during all these months. That he never used his Alpha voice and never pressed Zayn with anything. That he protected him in and out of school and always treated Zayn like he is one of a kind. How sweet he called him his Omega, without that creepy touch that send goosebumps throught the body. And how told him about how happy they are going to be at the Uni and their life after that. That he spoke of Zayn's career, like a real one, not just household chores. Adicted to cuddles with the Alpha and the amazingly calming scent that always soothed Zayn's senses away from all evil. The small gifts in the form of extra cupcake on school lunches or hot tea while studying. Not to mention how much Zayn liked to sleep in Liam's arms. All good things accumulate and Zayn was already sure that Liam really was his Alpha and was ready to live out the last year of high school as Liam's Omega. As himself.

 

      So that all bring the 'talk'.

 

      Both were in Zayn's room, cuddling in his bed, watching a movie when Zayn kiss Liam on the cheek and sought his eyes, attracting Alpha's attention to himself.

 

     ''Your rut is soon, right?'' He asked, taking a deep breath, wondering the obvious, because he and Liam could feel and they knew their schedule. Their cycle would occur only after two days and this was their last night together before they become dangerous and too irresistible to each other.

 

     ''Yes, and your heat. Why?'' Liam asked in return, visibly confused, but seemed to be more scared from what is inside Zayn's head, because the topic was definitely not accidental.

 

     ''How you'll spend it?'' Zayn asked again, taking new deep breath chasing the smell of fear with Liam's one. This was so fearfully. He knew Liam would be happy if they are together, and he was ready, but it was still frightening.

 

     ''At home.'' Answered Liam, visibly calm when from inside he was jumping in joy and fear. Maybe Zayn finally would want something more. Even if it didn't end with a bond, it still would be amazing to hold Zayn in his arms when both are most vulnerable. ''As usual.'' He finished, swallowing heavily.

 

     ''Mhm.'' Zayn hummed turning back to the TV. ''Would you spend it with me?'' He asked, after a few minutes of silence. He knew he want this. He needed this. The Omega in him was already restore from all years of hiding and now this part of him needed to be fully Liam's. 

 

      His words made Liam's breath to stop in his track from his lungs. This was everything he ever wanted. Almost. He wanted a lot of things, but this was really huge one. For both of them. It was a big step in their relationship. This could change everything for them. If people were right the moment they spend their first mating circle together, their relationship would be so much different. Not for reall, not for the others, but they would become so much dependent by the other. They would open the first door to their souls. Make the first connection and a bond would be the last, giving them everthing of the other. And Zayn wanted it, he knew that he himself want it, but he wasn't sure that Zay was ready for that. This would mean that he'll start acting more like Omega around Liam than ever and it may cost him problems with his secret. Socked but happy Liam quickly turn off the TV's volume and turned his atention back to Zayn. He had to make sure that Zayn really wants it.

 

     ''Are you sure you want this?'' He asked quietly, looking for the truth in the Omega's eyes. God, Zayn was so beautiful like that, hiden in his body, like he belong there. And he did. Liam can swear he did.

 

    ''Y-yes.'' He replied not very sure, but at the same time fully sure. ''I want to spend it with you, it's time.'' Whispered Zayn, still slightly uncertain in his mind, but only until he saw the grin on Liam's face.

 

     ''I love you, you know that?'' Liam asked with a smile on his face, kissing Zayn. And of course, Zayn knew that. Liam told him that he loved him every morning and every night and apperently every time the little words popped into his mind, because Zayn heard them at any time. During the breakfast, in math, during sex, studing, even when he brushed his teeth or just was in the room.

 

     Liam was quick telling words. Barely three weeks after London, but what surprised them both was that Zayn was also quick in returning them, pronouncing them immediately after Liam. It was stupid. Rational thinking about it it was foolish to fall in love so quickly, but in their hearts it felt right, and the fact that they knew each other for years contributed things between them to fall in place much faster and easier, and the soulmate thing just made things to look like they were always together.

                                                            

 

     The next day Liam went home to take some clothes and returned to Zayn's as fast as he can, so they spent the next two days together, kissing and cuddling in Zayn's room enjoying one another in the most sweet and a complete way.

 

     Both of them were afraid of how things would go. What would happend if something goes wrong? Liam was worried that he may hurt Zayn, persuading the animal in himself. There was a big chance this to happen, it have happend before with so many other Alphas. What if he can't control himself? He can squeeze or hit Zayn, bite him without permission or too hard, taking his life away. Zayn trusted Liam, though. Any of that didn't cross his mind even for second. Liam would never hurt him. But he was afraid that maybe Liam won't want the same in the end of the week. He was afraid that all this can send Liam away. Because Zayn was a mess when he was in his heat. He can say and do anything to pleasure himself. What if he push away Liam? 

 

      Their fears were stupid because they would be bound to each other forever. Even now they were. Though deep down, they know that whatever happens, everything will be fine. Somehow they would always be fine.

 

     During the time spent together, this wasn't their first time to have sex. They had passed through it and they loved each other's presence, the feeling of the other's skin kissing theirs. And the sex was always as their own music harmony, regardless of the way they were together. Roughly, quickly, gently, in a semi-public place, on the edge being caught or alone in their rooms, kinky or not. The feeling always was unique, but this would be their first mating cycle together and more or less they were afraid of that.

 

     ''Fuck '' Zayn groaned softly, when he woke up in the middle of the night and was burning from inside, while the slick slowly started to run down between his tights. It didn't take him much to guess what was happening. His heat just started.

 

      Turning to the other side Zayn ran his hand through Liam's hair and gently kissed his cheek. Liam had to wake up as cute he was sleeping. That was their deal. If it start throught the night they wake up the other.

 

      ''Liam, wake up, babe.'' Zayn whispered his words, putting new kiss on Liam's cheek, but this time moving little bit down his lips, running his fingers through his hair. ''I need you, Li.'' Zayn said, kissing his chin second away to put a kiss on his lips. ''It is time.'' He murmured in the kiss.

 

     ''Mmm.'' Whimpered Liam when he felt a kiss on his lips starting to wake up. Liam clearly could feel Zayn's kisses and touches. The hand that played with his hair and one that makes it's way down his chest, but he was asleep until he felt the sweet smell coming from Zayn and quickly opened his eyes. ''Shit. You smell amazing.'' Liam said, putting his hands around Zayn's waist, pulling him closer to himself.

 

    ''God, you too. Like a real Alpha. Strong and unwavering. Ready to conquer... I need you.'' Zayn said, kissing Liam's neck as his voice trembled in the desire that took possession on his body and his mind fell into a fog.

 

      ''Patience, my love.'' Liam said, finding Zayn's lips with his, turning them over during the kiss so that Zayn was now on his back, and Liam was on top of him.

 

    Liam broke off the kiss and simply began kissing Zayn's neck, taking a deep breath, drugged by the tremendous scen. Descended with each kiss down on his body until he was in front of his boxers, grateful that he had decided to spend the night with only boxers, knowing that they would hardly need any clothes in the end.

 

     Taking a deep breath, Liam took down Zayn's boxers and began strew his thighs with small soft kisses. Slowly reaching the point located right next to his entrance where he just stopped touching Zayn, making the other boy almost cry to the lost sensation.

 

     ''When you're alone how many times you cum before the wave pass?'' He asked, looking up to the sweaty and really impatient Zayn, who was only seconds away to become a wreck.

     

      ''Er... about 2-3 times if the wave is normal and at least 5, if it is heavy and then I pass out.'' Zayn answered panting, looking with his hands for Liam's body, burning from the inside for the largest possible contact with the skin of the other boy.

 

     ''Good.'' Liam humed. When 2 times was normal for Zayn, now he had to bring him to orgasm at least three or four times then. Simply so he can prove himself to Zayn. But also neither knew what to expect now when they are together, but things would be more intense this time. Much stronger as a feeling and a lot heavier than usual, because their bodies will try to be much closer to each other for longer. But also going to be easier than usual, because that sick feeling of emptiness would be missing.

 

     Without second thought Liam took Zayn's legs in his hands and lifted them slightly, then opened his cheeks and settled for second in front him, initially inflicting only a quick lick. Then second came and third and only a few seconds later Liam started steady rhythm licking, biting, sucking and kissing Zayn's rim with burning desire.

 

      Zayn's whole body was shaking, producing more and more slick, thirsty for Liam. His hands found Laim's hair, holdining it tighty and his whimpering started to become more and more powerful, pulling Liam closer to him, looking for more.

 

     ''L-Liam. Liam. Plea-se. Fuck m-ee.'' Moaned eager Zayn, causing Liam to stop immediately his actions on his rim and seek for his eyes.

 

     ''Shh. You have to be quiet, Zayn.'' Said Liam rising from his spot, to face Zayn again, kissing his lips with passion. ''It is four in the morning. If you can't be quiet I'll stop.'' Threatened Liam, looking at Zayn, waiting any response. His eyes emit only lust.

     

       ''I'll be q-quiet.'' Promised Zayn, nodding weakly with his head, buring his fingers in Liam's biceps. Liam was right. That his parents allowed him to spend his heat here with Liam was enough to disarray the spirits and at night. Would be a universal good the things to be quieter.

 

     ''Good boy.'' Prised Liam kissing him again, before returning to his old position between his legs. 

 

     Zayn was almost a wreck because his heat had come, but Liam's rut wasn't yet, which is why the Alpha was still mostly himself. The desire to fuck the Omega was strong, but was still resistible, so Liam was going to take advantage of his remaining time to take worthy care of Zayn.

 

     Shortly after he returned between Zayn's cheeks, Liam ran his tongue inside his rim, causing Zayn's back to curl weakly. His nails were stuck in Laim's hair while he strongly bited his lips not to miss even a quiet moan to escape through them. His tongle was amazing. So fast working inside of him. Deep, so, so deep and warm. It was too mush, but also it wasn't enought. 

 

     Zayn's scent mixed with his salty-sweet taste, his biten groans and the nails into his hair. It all came too much for the Alpha and Liam felt how the heat began to take over his body and his cock became too painfuly hard warning him that his rut is just minutes away.

 

    ''Liam… Alpha... Please… Touch me.'' Prayed Zayn, completely lost in his desire. He could touch himself, but his body needed Liam's touch, not his own. He had spent too many heats alone and now he needed his Alpha.

 

     Of course, since Liam was a good soul, the boy immediately release the grip on his thigh and put his hand on Zayn's cock starting to move in sync with his tongue, causing Zayn's first orgasm, only in the matter of few short seconds.

 

    At this point, Liam felt his rut. He had come and it was going to be strong. The desire rise repeatedly, and the base of his cock where was his knot was so painful. His whole body was painful. His body was burning, his eyes were already blurred and the only thought in his mind was how nice Zayn smells and that he needs to have him now. He needed to be in Zayn, to feel his tight heat, his touch, his skin to rub against his own. And Liam could say that Zayn felt the same fire in him. The heat and the rut were intensely same: a burning heat takes over the body and the desire absorbs every other instinct. This was a moment in which Alpha and Omega become one nature by their desire. The difference was that Zayn as Omega had a desire to be filled and Laim as an Alpha to fill. Omega wanted to accept and Alpha to give. To be wanted and to be needed. 

 

    ''Liam... Fuck… Your r-rut...'' Zayn groaned seconds after he had recovered from his first orgasm and finally was capable to feel the small, but important change in Liam's scent. Liam smelled better than ever. It was so strong, intoxicated mint and toffee. Screaming for Zayn to bury his face in Liam's neck and just breathe. How was this possible? Zayn was going to die soon. Right here in Liam's arms. It was all too much for him. But really if he could, he would save his scent in a bottle to drug himself all the time.

 

   ''Yeah, baby...'' Breathed Liam. ''It is here and it is strong. Strong because of you. You're driving me crazy.'' Liam answered rising back to face Zayn, kissing hungrily his mouth as his hands caress his body incessantly. The feeling was incredible. Zayn was incredible. ''Ready for round two?'' Liam asked, pausing for a second their kiss as he received little nod from Zayn before he lean down for more of the painfully sweet kisses.

 

    Liam ran his hand down the Omega's body and soon his fingers found Zayn's hole, like they were made for it and the first of them ran through the rim, making him moan against Liam's lips. Zayn was in desperate need of more, more fingers, more friction, more Liam. No, not only more Liam, he needed to be knoted by him. Oh, God, how much Zayn needed the thick knot wasn't true. His orgasm wasn't enought. Not anymore. It was perfect for a few minutes, but considering his penis was still hard and his hole was still producing slick like crazy, it wasn't enought.

 

      Liam's finger started moving concentrated in Zayn, making sharp and rapid moves back and forth, causing the Omega's body to soften under the impact demanding more and more. Wanting to be full, to feel Liam's cock in him. To be torn from Liam's knot and pleasure, trembling every time a new wave sperm is poured deep into his body.

 

    Trembling with desire, just like his Omega, Liam soon added a second finger, moving his fingers even more rapidly onto, scissoring them apart, dissolving Zayn inside as much as possible. Thanks to his heat Zayn wasn't dry or too tight. He was capable to take all of Liam without any troubles, but Liam prefered to prep Zayn first. That he would be sure he won't furt him. But also he had a perfect chance to play with him. To get him to the edge and to make him cum again and again. This was real pleasure for the Alpha. Stronger even than his rut. Somehow playing and satisfying Zayn was more important than his instincts. Right now he didn't needed much. He himself was on the edge from a long time now and even in his rut he wouldn't need too much to cum, so he got time to play with Zayn.

 

      Zayn could feel every movement of the fingers inside him and the way they rub in his walls perfectly and he wanted nothing more than to feel Liam himself, to stretch these walls twice more, but Liam didn't do anything and Zayn start thinking Liam wanted him to beg for it, and God, Zayn was so close to beg.

 

     With the third finger Zayn bit strong Liam's bottom lip to swallow his groan, keeping his promise to be quiet, even though they weren't particularly quiet, at least they tried.

 

    ''Liam, please, I can't anymore. I need you... Knot me... Bite me... Fuck... Please, Alpha.'' Zayn groaned, gripping Liam's hand that was in him trying to pull it out. Zayn didn't want Liam's fingers. He wanted him.

 

     ''Second, Z.'' Liam answered, raising his body so that it can take off his briefs, then settled between Zayn's legs in the fastest possible way and the head of his cock touched the entrance of the dark-haired boy, rubbing in it in painfully blissful game, causing Zayn's body to shook harder, while the quantity of natural slick produced by him became three times more.

 

     ''Are you sure about the bite? If I start, I won't be able to ask you. If you don't want it, now is the time to say. It is your decision. I don't want to rush the things. So please tell me only the truth.'' Liam said, locking his blurred sight on Zayn's, while their heavy breathing matched in perfect rhythm. 

 

      If Liam is honest he was just on moments to snap and ravish Zayn by any possible way and he needed only Zayn's plead for him to bite him. This was everything Liam wanted, but he wasn't sure it was what Zayn wanted. If it wasn't only the heat speaking. Liam always belived that when the time comes Zayn would talk with him, before they get to this point where they are only on seconds away to bound for each other. But yet againg this was Zayn. He wasn't very good speaking his thoughts. But maybe he was ready when he asked they to be together two days ago, just didn't tell Liam. The only thing what Liam could do now was just to ask and pray Zayn got at least small part of him that thinks rational, because Liam was loosining it.

 

     ''L-Liam... Yes. Yes. I want it... I want you to bite me. I want to have that connection... Being together forever. '' Replied sincerely Zayn, digging his nails into Laim's back in an attempt to get his body to move and finally give him the much needed as air- knot.

 

     Last kiss followed between the two before Liam press his hips forward and entered Zayn. Slowly and smoothly. Filling every bit of him, while his walls were perfectly tightened around him.

 

     At this point, quiet moan left the two boys and Liam's head fell on Zayn's shoulder, trying to catch his breath, enjoying the warmth of the Omega. Liam could have sworn that at the moment Zayn's body were warming further his own while he was deeply immersed in him.

 

       Liam was craved for the Omega for too long now, but the feeling was paying off for every second. It was the best in the world he could exam. It was so much better than their normal sex. If Liam could he would live buried in Zayn who visibly was shaking with excitement and with every passing second crashed inside more and more. Burning, sweaty, smelling of sunset, destroyed by desire and beautiful boy. Not much different from the Alpha himself, which was yet to surface, thanks to his wish to remember every second of their first shared cycle and even more the fear to not hurt Zayn.

 

     ''Liam. Move... Please... It hurts... '' Zayn said, pushing his hips forward, making the Alpha hiss in outrage.

 

      Biting strong Zayn's bottom lip, Liam pulled his pelvis back and only after hundredth thrust it roughly forward, causing Zayn's body to jump backward. Slowly, kissing and biting more gently Zayn's lips and neck, Liam began to move his body in rhythmic dance, hitting with his balls Zayn's cheeks at every push forward, creating a symphony full of moans, heavy breathing, whispered words and the sound of hitting into each other sweaty, wet and flushed skin. Seconds after that, groans filled the room. The two bodies merged into one, as never before have been. Sensitivity at both was too big. The desire overcomes each cell. The love, the only thing controlling the animal instinct.

 

    So thrust after thrust, soon Liam's movements started becoming faster and faster, rougher, sometimes even cruel, if the Omega didn't craved them with his whole being. Everything in Liam was already on one level. Everything was controlled only by the single desire to fill his Omega with his sperm and impregnate him, that at this stage wasn't possible, 'cause Zayn was on birth control, but the animal in Liam didn't acknowledge that.

 

    ''Liam...'' Zayn let the air in his lungs, when he cum second time tonight when Liam finally found his prostate. God, Zayn wasn't even able to touch himself. For him it was a miracle when he was alone, he had to constantly massage furiously his cock with one hand while the other rudely thrust the dildo as deep as possible into him, and now he cum undone with just one push over his prostate.

 

     This second Liam's thrusts became even faster, completely animal rough when he felt his base growing. Soon he would get his own orgasm. Soon he would have the desired and would release the tension in him and give his Omega his sperm. Only a few more thrust and Liam would be locked deep in Zayn, making him permanently and officially his.

 

     ''Bite me, Liam. Bite me. Alpha. Please...'' Cried as on clock Zayn, application, pulling Liam's face to his neck deploying it in the designed to be biten place. Oddly but he didn't think about Liam's knot. He have already two orgasms and he felt better and he knew that the knot was coming. He felt it everythime when it passed through his rim. The knot was sure think, but the bite, the bond, Zayn knew that some part of Liam still wasn't sure, so he needed to give him some reassurance. And for Zayn's happines it worked.

 

     Feeling Zayn's neck Liam began to lick and kiss gently the place, savoring the moment when he thrust for last time in Zayn and his knot was locked deep into the Omega, causing Zayn to cum for the third time tonight, just from the feeling of fullness he felt in the moment.

 

    But before he could let a groan, notify his new orgasm, Zayn felt Liam's teeth to puncture his skin and one moan was immediately replaced by another. At this point the heads of both boys fell into the fog performed by combination of their scents, their bodies, souls and hearts, every emotion that lay at the other and a clean and unadulterated love. The feeling was heavenly and amazing, unique and unforgettable. It was like a hurricane in which spin they became one.

 

     ''Are you all right?'' Liam asked, seconds later when he pull away from Zayn's neck. Or more likely a few seconds later when he was able to come to himself from that conquer him new sense. 

 

     ''Y-yes.'' Replied Zayn, nodding his head slightly. ''It was... It's... Can you feel it?'' Asked Zayn looking at Liam as if for the first time in years managing to focus on his Alpha. Liam was amazing. Too sexy and nice to be in his rut. But yet he was thinking about Zayn and he was so happy to be capable to feel it not only by the gently touches, but and by his aura. Now Zayn can only hope Liam to have the common sense to wreck him from now on till the week's end, cause Zayn needed more intensive sex, but maybe he'll get it when the house is not so full, but everyone are on school and work.

 

    ''With every fiber of me. It's amazing.'' Liam replied, gently kissing Zayn. ''No wonder everyone praise it and want the bond.'' Said the Alpha, among the frail kiss.

 

     ''Lord, I still feel you cumming inside of me. It's so hot.'' Stressed Zayn, still not believing that he would never be able to hide again. That he was already officially Omega and even have an Alpha. An Alpha he is bond to. It was excitation, knowing that finally he surrender to his fears and even enjoy them. But who wouldn't enjoy Liam? 

 

       Zayn smiled softly, mostly to himself. He was always dreaming to be Liam's and now he is. It was surreal. He just throw away everything he ever build in his life and he even didn't care. Feeling all of Liam. Knowing he is forever his now. It was priceless. And for first time in years Zayn didn't care about people opinion. The school would be full with gossips, but nothing more. Now he have Liam and no matter what happen he knew that this is more than enought to be happy. So he was happy.

 

     ''And it will continue over half an hour.'' Liam said, while smirk floated on his lips. He waited for so long for that. For Zayn to be ready, even when he didn't knew there is something Zayn needs to be ready for. But he would wait for Zayn his whole life if he needs to. ''Now it won't stop for a longer time because of your heat and my rut. Beacuse it is the first time they are shared.'' He explained. Zayn knew this, but Liam was just making sure. He didn't want anything to scare his Omega. 

 

     ''I'm perfectly ok with that. I could spent hours like this.'' Zayn said, relaxing his head back, completely exhausted and it was just the first round.

 

     ''You'll. So it would be best to sleep while my knot fall and the next wave come.'' Liam offered, taking Zayn's in his hands, carefully turning them so that Zayn was lying on his chest so he can sleep.

 

     ''I don't want to sleep.'' Said Zayn disappointed, nonetheless lying on Liam's chest.

 

     ''I know, but you should. As soon as my knot fall it'll come another wave and this time it'll take me longer to cum, which means that I'll spend a lot of time in you, being more harsh with you. And though your heat and excitement, you have to rest in order to have the strength to bear it.'' Liam said, gently massaging Zayn's back to help the sleep to visit him sooner.

 

     ''Thank you for giving me a chance.'' Zayn said, kissing Liam's neck, where rested his head.

 

    ''I needs to thank you. I know how hard it is to be recognized as someone's and yet here you are lying in my arms, giving me your trust to take care of you. Know that I will always justify it, regardless of anything else. No one will ever hurt you.'' Promised Liam, kissing Zayn's forehead, still gently rubbing his back. He loved him. Truly loved him and he was so happy to have Zayn's love back. It was like this is the only thing he ever needed. Just Zayn and he would be happy forever.

 

     ''I believe you, Alpha, with all my being.'' Murmured Zayn, feeling his eyes heavy. This was too nice for Zayn to resist it. 

 

      God Liam loved when Zayn called him Alpha. It happened so rare by Liam's opinion, even when Zayn used it atleast three times per day. It still wasn't enoght. It never would be. It just was too good of a feeling. His Omega called him Alpha. There wasn't a living Alpha that can resist that.

 

     ''I know, love.'' Liam said. ''I can feel it through our bond.'' He himself smiling closed his eyes in a short sleep before the new wave of desire to seize them. 

 

     If Liam could stop the time this will be the moment he would stay forever. Body locked with Zayn's, while he radiated love and happiness. Air full with their mixed scents. Bliss overtaking his mind, while the burning warm feeling from their bond was still strong in every aspect, promising a new better future. 

 

     Liam loved it. He knew Zayn loved it too. This was the perfect moment for both of them. This was everything they ever wanted. 

 

 

 


End file.
